greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/59
[OOC: And finally. More or less, the closing act of Fenris Isle. The last end to be tied.] Relfthra smiled openly at Van Dam's acceptance of the offer. "Truthfully, I had expected you to decline. To have the Grand Master of Ravenholdt accept to serve the cause of an unknown council? But ah; make no mistake. I know you are smarter than you look." Van Dam remained passive. He had said his piece. What he wanted now as to hear what this Relfthra had to say about secrets that Ravenholdt had somehow not known about. The funny thing was, by the end of the way, Ravenholdt would probably have these secrets and come out on top as regards information anyway. "Right; secrets?" Shrugging, the elven mage patted Van Dam on the shoulder and took a place at the end of the balcony. "Come." Van Dam entertained the magus and stood by his side, overlooking the setting sun and a hundred carcasses, floating in the water and spread across the beaches. From this vantage point, Van Dam could see that Caxagord was busy having a shouting match with the Lord Xie. Ignoring the silly affair, Van Dam awaited Relfthra's words. "I am a part of a secret council; more specifically, we are the Council of Tirisfal. Founded by elves and men as a desperate alliance to stem the influx of demons into our world. We appoint a Guardian to be the focal point of such work, at that. Any threats to this land are our business, and the Guardian's." Van Dam stroked his chin. Another one of those crackpot secret societies, it seemed, except this one was big cheese. "Are you the Guardian, then? And what made you classify the pagans as your enemies?" Relfthra sighed, and folded his arms. "The Guardian? Light, no. I am, however, one of the heads of the Council. The Guardian is a Dalarani archmage known as Scavell. Like me, he believed the pagans might pose a subtle threat, and thus we investigated. The pagans dissolved the Archivists, an order of scribes holding prophecies in Dalaran. That was the first warning flare; that and the recent activity in Alterac." It was true; the recent Purge of the Chancellor ranks in Alterac had not escaped political notice, despite the reversal to power the Chancellors had just experienced. "How does this tie in with anything?" Relfthra winked, as he tended to do when he thought he had something smart or interesting on his end to express. "The Chancellors have been planning something big for generations. It's what they do. They've engineered the Xie bloodline. The Council has been trying to find out the truth about them for a long time, though our leads have indicated that the Chancellors may be akin to a cult, even." "A cult you say? What? Are they pagans?" Van Dam asked, wishing he did not have to. As a member of this Council, he now hoped to have a lot more access to sensitive information. "Pagans? Yes. Of a sort. Except the deities they worship are dead. Irreversibly dead. Xostheron and Akaerna-Sagai; lieutenants of the Four Gods we know today. Xie's bloodline contains the last of their influence. Now, we don't know if this ties in with the other pagan nations, but we have to find out. That's what the Council asks of you, Van Dam. Infiltrate Alterac and discover the obscene truth of these Chancellors. Stop their dastardly plan. Then we'll be in touch." Category:Updates Category:By Timolas